A Snowball's Cherish
by Fighting-this-War
Summary: A what if fic, what if Emily was still alive?
1. What If?

A 'what if' challenge, what if Emily never died and Scully got to adopt her?

Disclaimer: The characters don't belong to me; sadly, they belong to Chris carter, that's nothing to do with me. Though the voices in here, indicates to head, tell me that they are mine, I think they could be wrong though.

Archive: sure just keep everything the same and give all credit to me, also if you do could you let me know where I can find it, cheers!

Reviews: Sure!

Anyways, here goes….

Scully stood in the doorway, watching her best friend and her daughter playing in front of the Christmas tree.

"Mulder…Em?" she spoke softly and the little girl as well as Mulder looked up at her, smiles plastered on their faces. "Want something to eat or drink?"

"I wouldn't mind one of them mince pies your mother dropped off, and just the usual coffee, thanks." Mulder smiled warmly.

"Could I have some blackcurrant juice mummy?" the little girl of 5 asked.

"Sure you can honey, I'll be right back then." Scully then disappeared out of the room and into the kitchen.

Fits of laughter erupted from the child and the slightly more mature adult as they continued playing snap on Scully's living room floor.

"I win! I win!!" Emily shouted with excitement and victory.

"Again? Oh no, I'm so awful at this aren't I?" Mulder pouted in a playful manner, the way he would to his own daughter should he have one.

"No you're not awful Fox, just unlucky." Em replied, knowing full well that her mother and herself were the only two people who would get away with calling him by his first name.

"Another game?" he asked but was surprised when she shook her head.

"It's snowing out, can we go make a snowman, please?" she begged, using her genetically familiar puppy dog eyes, the ones he had seen scully use herself once or twice.

"Go ask your mom and if she says yeah, I'll beat you out there." He grinned and she laughed before running off to her mom.

"Moooooooooooommmmmm." She whined and Scully turned to face her.

"What's up honey?" Dana asked with some concern, oblivious to Mulder standing in the doorway, watching them.

"Daddy said I had to come ask you before we could go outside and play." Emily asked and Scully's jaw almost hit the floor.

"What did you say?" she asked the girl to repeat it.

"I said daddy said-" Emily began but scully cut her off.

"Yeah, that." Scully softly spoke as Mulder came into the room.

"Look scully, I don't know why-" He began but scully's gaze prevented him from saying more.

"It doesn't matter." Scully smiled warmly, turning her attention to her daughter again.

"Yeah you and daddy can go outside, just don't get too cold, and don't erm hurt him too bad will you honey?" Scully bent down to her daughter's level and the little girl laughed as she looked up at Mulder.

"Hey!" Mulder pretended to be angry and scully stuck her tongue out at him.

"Fair play." She smiled as the pair left the room, leaving her alone with her thoughts.

Once again screams of laughter could be heard from outside and she smiled, before grabbing her coat.

"Mind if I join in?" she asked the snowballing fighters who were situated outside her front door.

"Sure mama, come on over." Emily smiled with warmth.

Without knowing what was going on, Mulder threw a snowball at scully and it hit her square on in the face. She shrieked and turned to Mulder, an evil smile on her face as she leaned towards the floor, gathering some snow in her arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Note and Prologue

Just to clear some things up.

Emily called Mulder daddy because she suddenly became aware of the relationship he had with her mother, and maybe on some levels, I think she wanted mulder to be her dad, because she knew he'd look after her mother.

As this was a challenge piece I dont imagine there will be another chapter.

I wasnt sure how old Emily was though so that was my only plot hole and also it isnt snowing here either :(

I will be doing alot more fics in the future of all sorts of ranges so look out for em :)

Thanks for the reviews :)

xxxx


End file.
